


Love will make the flowers grow

by Kastie_Novak_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charachter Death, Les Misérables References, M/M, angsty, sad song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastie_Novak_Winchester/pseuds/Kastie_Novak_Winchester
Summary: charlie and sam sing to comfort castiel who starts to sing to a dying dean to comfort him as he passes on into after life





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry its so sad but it was my first fan fic of SPN so bear with me

still...so still. still enough that it looks like he isn't breathing. its dark inside and there is no light. is there a beat, a beat that shows he lived....Cas couldn't tell. he had never had a heart before hell, he was still an angel. blood leaked from Deans head , arms and other wounded extremities. he cries and the salty tears stung his own facial wounds... how would he cope if dean never made it.

a slight buzz came from deans mouth and cas new he was trying to draw in air but his ribs where to pained to move. " c'mon dean... you can do it, i love you dean! i need you!" he started to yell. tears still dripped from his cheeks to deans face. sam came up behind him and started to hum a little tune and deans eyes shot open." Cas.... " there was no more to come from him. his eyes drew heavy and his chest stopped moving in its panicked rhythm and all was still.

Sam cried a little but his shaky voice rang out in a sad, low tune of pain..

"Don't you fret, dear Castiel, He doesn't feel any pain. A little fall of rain Can hardly hurt him now. You're here, that's all he needs to know. And you will keep him safe, And you will keep him close, And rain will make the flowers grow. " his voice shook and he buried his face in his hands as castiel held him closer... he appreciated what sam was doing, he too, sang back.

"But you will live, my Dean,

Dear God above!

If I could heal your wounds with words of love!" cas only cursed god as he sang this line, he hated that god was taking his one true love from him, he still didn't know if he could save him this time like last time.

sam couldn't respond and charlie was the only strong one left so she took over.

" Just hold Him now, and let it be,  
Shelter him,  
Comfort Him..." she was weakening but not a tear she would shed since death was their bitch and she had a deep pit feeling that he would be returning soon, and when he did she would make sure dean knows about cas.

"he would live a hundred years  
If I could show him how.  
I won't desert him now. " cas whimpered out. this was so much harder to do when your practically choking on your own heart and literally praying all the pieces melt back together.

"The rain can't hurt Him now.

This rain will wash away what's past!  
And you will keep him safe,  
And you will keep him close,  
he'll sleep in your embrace at last!  
The rain that brings you here is heaven-blessed!  
The skies begin to clear and he's at rest.  
A breath away from where you are,  
He's come home from so far...

So don't you fret, Dear Castiel ,  
he doesn't feel any pain.  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt him now."

Charlie choked and knew she wasn't far from crying but she was going to fight it for as long as possible, she had to be strong for the only other strong one here was dead in the arms of his guardian angel. she thought it poetic really, the protector protected by the protectee. She knew this was killing them both, she had to bring him back... if it would be the death of her so be it.

cas started up again when he caught his breath but he had made a mental note that when Dean came back after cas fought for it, the were never watching this movie ever,

"I'm here,"  
"That's all He needs to know."

"And you will keep him safe,  
And you will keep him close,"

"I will stay with him,  
'Til he is sleeping..."

"And rain,"

"And rain,"

"Will make the flowers..."

"Will make the flowers...grow."

they finished singing and Charlie's eyes started to sweat the tears of pain she felt deep down. how could someone have done this to them and why, she still didn't know what she was up against when sam had called right after cas had hung up with sam... what was going on.

before she could ask, sam spoke through his cracked voice, " well, see, we where hunting this thing and all we knew that the next target would be here... we didn't know that it was castiel... we thought it was an innocent. but when they arrived the demon had killed dean and cas was just coming to from the neurotoxin that paralyzed him. that's when i was called, then i called you and we all some how ended up here all in this little place called hell."

this surprised her none, she knew the boys could find their victims of their own but she never suspected that they could predict the future. now, it was to late to figure out any of this... they lost a member of their family and might loose another is cas goes after it again. maybe she could make a deal with it, she would give hers for his.. he was worth that and so was dean.

Cas lifted deans head to his own, cas prayed that maybe a kiss from him would wake him. it always seemed to work for princesses maybe it would work for dean, it was true love after all and the other person didn't have to know did they? he ghosted deans lips before meeting the coldness of them with his warm bloody ones but it wasn't working. Cas let out a strangled growl and lifted his head to the sky, " You bastard!! I gave you my all and this is how you repay me!? Take away my one happiness in the world?!" Castiel's grace suddenly grew in rage and as so, lightning and thunder rolled across the midnight blue sky, making the rain look like white drops of pain.


End file.
